hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirtmouth
Dirtmouth is the first town that can be visited, located in the valley between the Howling Cliffs and Crystal Peak.Wanderer's Journal, p. 6. It initially has only one resident, but depending on certain events, more bugs can move into town. Description The valley town of Dirtmouth is located right below the ruins of the kingdom of Hallownest. It is almost entirely abandoned, with many of the houses boarded up and empty. Elderbug is the oldest bug in town and the only remaining resident.Official manual: "The oldest resident of Dirtmouth" Bretta and Sly, two of the missing residents, return to town if they are rescued, with Sly resuming his job as Dirtmouth's shopkeep.Elderbug: "That lovely young lass returned to us!” “Oh, what a turn! Our shopkeep's come home." Besides a shop, Dirtmouth also has a Stag Station which can be used once any other Stag Station around Hallownest has been reopened. Iselda opens a map shop next to the Stag Station when a Map has been purchased or False Knight has been defeated. To the east of town is a graveyard which leads to a cave which is closed by a stone door, requiring a Simple Key to open. Confessor Jiji can be found here in normal mode, or Steel Soul Jinn in Steel Soul Mode. A lift next to this cave goes up to Crystal Peak. West of the town of Dirtmouth is King's Pass, which is where the Knight starts their journey into Hallownest. Lore Dirtmouth used to be a bustling town which was part of the kingdom of Hallownest, being a respite for travellers to and from the kingdom. A bridge which ran up to King's Pass allowed for easy access into the town.Elderbug: "There's an old pass in the cliffs that once allowed easy access. The bridge up to it has long since crumbled away, and even without it, a huge door bars entry." Dirtmouth's Stag Station brought travellers to other places around the kingdom.Last Stag: "This place was once full of travellers coming and going." Once the Infection spread across Hallownest, all entry points into the kingdom were sealed to prevent the spread of the Infection, even the Stag Station shutting down.Elderbug: "Entry to the kingdom was forbidden long ago, supposedly after some great calamity." "The Stag Station has opened! That building lay silent since before even my time" Dirtmouth's old well remained as the only way to enter Hallownest. Over the years, this well was used by many wanderers and adventurers to get into the ruins of the kingdom, with few of them ever returning.Elderbug: "Over the years, all kinds used the well to wriggle into the ruins, wanderers, thieves, adventurers. Funny how few ever come back up." When the bridge up to King's Pass crumbled away, the few travellers coming to Dirtmouth had to take circuitous routes around the cliffs.Elderbug: "To reach Dirtmouth, most travellers take circuitous routes around the cliffs beside us. … I can't complain mind you. It's meant we've only ever had to accommodate a trickle of travellers, even during our busiest times." Over time, nearly everyone living in Dirtmouth went down the well, drawn in one by one by the promise of wealth, glory, or enlightenment.Elderbug: "The other residents, they've all disappeared. Headed down that well, one by one, into the caverns below." "Wealth, glory, enlightenment, that darkness seems to promise all things." The town fell quiet, with none of the residents ever returning from the ruins of Hallownest. How to access The initial way to access Dirtmouth is from King's Pass, after breaking down the door at the very end of the area. |NPC13 = Divine|NPC13cp = |NPC14 = Grimm|NPC14cp = |NPC15 = Nymm|NPC15cp = |NPC16 = Grimmsteed|NPC16cp = |Boss1 = Grey Prince Zote|Boss1cp = |Boss2 = Grimm|Boss2cp = |Boss3 = Nightmare King Grimm|Boss3cp = |Loot1_FileName = Nailmaster's Glory|Loot1_Description = given by Sly as the Nailsage |Loot2_FileName = Grimmchild|Loot2cp = |Loot2_Description = given by Grimm |Loot3_FileName = Carefree Melody|Loot3cp = |Loot3_Description = given by Nymm if the troupe has been banished |Loot4_FileName = Mask Shard|Loot4_Amount = 1|Loot4_Description = in Bretta's house |Loot5_FileName = Charm Notch|Loot5_Amount = 1|Loot5cp = }} Sub-area: King's Pass King's Pass is a set of desolate tunnels located to the west of Dirtmouth which used to be the main entryway into Hallownest. The caverns are covered with fossilised shells in the background and contain glowing lore tablets throughout the area. At the far east is a large sealed door that must be broken open to access Dirtmouth and the rest of Hallownest. This area can later be returned to through the Howling Cliffs or by going back through the eastern entrance using the Mantis Claw or by using Crystal Heart in the most western point of Crystal Peak. |Loot1_FileName = Fury of the Fallen|Loot1_Description = In a chest |Loot2_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot2_Amount = 6 |Loot3_FileName = Lifeblood Cocoon|Loot3_Amount = 1|Loot3_Description = containing 2 Lifeseeds}} Special Rooms The Grimm Troupe's Tents After the Grimm Troupe's Quest has been started, two large tents will appear in Dirtmouth, shocking its inhabitants. The smaller tent is home to Divine, who can turn Leg Eater's Fragile Charms into unbreakable ones, for a large amount of Geo. The larger tent contains a grand stage in which Grimm offers the Knight a charm, Grimmchild. This tent also hosts Grimm's fight. After this fight and once all flames have been collected, an area to the right of the stage opens up. At the end of a long corridor, Grimm can be found sleeping. With the Grimmchild equipped he can be dreamnailed in order to start the Nightmare King Grimm battle. The eastern corridor of Grimm's Tent also contains a passage leading to a secret room. It can be accessed by climbing up the second arch from the left. The secret room has several inaccessible chests, the masks of the Grimmkin, and an unknown device in the middle. If a Spell is used in this room, a red barrier lights up. fr:Dirtmouth ru:Грязьмут es:Bocasucia pt:Dirtmouth